Deadman Z
by nerd1659
Summary: During the battle with Cell Gohan's powers awaken. Now he must become a part of the bloodsport Carnival Corpse. How can the half-Saiyan survive? GohanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimet:** I cannot claim ownership to either Dragonball Z or Deadman Wonderland or even some of the OCs that are in here.

**Deadman Z Chapter One The Awakening**

Gohan was watching Cell's foot. The Perfect Android had smashed Gohan's closest friend, Android 16, into oblivion. The rage he had felt constantly building erupted right then and there. The half-Saiyan tilted his head back to where he was staring at the sky and opened his mouth. Out of him came a horrific roar that caused everybody to stop moving and look at him. His young lungs shouldn't have been able to produce a scream that loud, nor should a child even have to let out a scream like that, a scream of madness. His already spiked golden hair shot up completely except for one glowing bang. Cell grinned maniacally as he exclaimed loudly, "The true main event starts here!" The Cell Jrs stopped attacking the battered Z Fighters and turned their attention to Gohan. But the Son's transformation wasn't done. Red streaks appeared on his muscled arms. It started as one crimson streak at the end of each shoulder before leaking down his arm like water and branching out before ending at the palms of his hands. His chest had blotches slicing diagonally towards the ground. His neck had a red line on each side over his jugular. His face had a scarlet line going up the bridge of his nose and ending at his forehead. His jawbone had streaks along it as well. The bang hanging in front of his face became blood red. His emerald eyes suddenly had glowing red pools in the centers of them. He stank of death and radiated hatred and rage and chaos within his pitch black Ki. Upon closer examination the glowing crimson markings on his body were made entirely out of his own blood.

The Cell Jrs flinched away from the Super Saiyan 2 and he turned his gaze to them. His eyes had a look of unrestrainable violence and he grinned evilly, showing his canines had grown out like fangs. Goku looked at his son in horror while Vegeta yelled, "What the hell is this? What happened to your son Kakkarot? Is this his true power?" Gohan pointed his first finger at a Cell Jr and his blood flew off his markings and gathered into a sphere in front of his finger. He laughed dementedly as the blast soared forwards and split apart, grinding the Cell Jr standing over Piccolo into a blood mist, soaking the Namekian in both his enemy's and his pupil's blood. Gohan looked at the Cell Jr that attacked his father and opened his hand before motioning with his first finger for the Android to come closer. The miniature blue Cell instead decided to turn around and run away from the Saiyan. Gohan lunged forwards and became a red cloud that reeked of blood. He rematerialized behind the Cell Jr and slammed his foot through its back, ripping it into two pieces. The Cell Jr hit the ground and cried out loudly. Gohan walked up to it slowly and raised his right foot. He brought it down mercilessly and crushed the Jr's head like a grape. He looked at the ones near Tien, Trunks, Krillin, and Vegeta. He growled ferocously and the foursome attempted to flee for their lives. Instead the halfling held his arms beside him and the blood flowed down his arms before taking the shape of a blade around his outstretched right hand. His left hand now had scarlet spikes sticking out of his knuckles. Gohan jumped towards them with his new weapons. He decapitated the first Cell Jr, caved in the second one's chest, ripped the third into pieces, and shot a blitz of his blood mixed with his Ki that tore the last Jr into a bloody hash.

Gohan would normally never dream of doing something like this, but this wasn't Gohan. Actually, it was Gohan's true nature emerging from his cowardly shell. Tien wasn't aware that someone could do this without mercy. Krillin was in shock that this was the same young boy who he went on a trip to Namek with, the same boy who saved Dende. Trunks realized that the other half-Saiyan was more powerful than Cell, at the price of his humanity. Piccolo couldn't recognize the wimpy student who befriended him. Vegeta was horrified because even though he used to kill without mercy, he never crossed an invisible line on how graphic he was. Gohan had passed that line the second he attacked. Goku was silently realizing this was his doing. If he hadn't put Gohan in the fight against Cell than he still might have his son. Cell himself couldn't believe his eyes, the boy effortlessly and bloodily defeated his offspring. Cell roared in rage and jumped at Gohan. Gohan held up a sphere of blood and flung it at the Android's face, which Cell barely managed to avoid. It soared inches away from his face and he nearly gagged on the stench. The hill it struck was reduced to nothing but a smoking crater coated in red splashes. Gohan giggled insanely before he kicked Cell hard in his stomach. This caused Cell to cough loudly and open his mouth. A female figure with blonde hair slip out of his mouth and fell to the ground in a flood of spit. Gohan held up his left hand and let another mixture of his precious life fluids and his dark Ki gather in his hand. The blitz grew as large as his chest before collapsing into the size of a baseball. Krillin ran forwards and hurriedly grabbed 18. Gohan didn't care and prepared to blow Cell off the face of the earth. Goku teleported in front of his son and grabbed the youth's wrist, which the father pointed skywards.

The blast soared into the air and out of sight in seconds. Gohan ripped his hand away from the full Saiyan's grasp and prepared another attack. This time he became mist and floated past Goku. He rematerialized in front of Cell before blasting the Near Perfect Android head on with his cannon blast of an attack. The smoke cleard to show Cell was regenerating from nothing more than his head and bits of his upper torso. While he reformed, the green Android began to swell up at a rapid rate. He was quickly towering over everyone there while he boomed, "There is no escape for anybody! This blast has enough power to destroy the entire plante!" Goku placed his hand on Cell's swollen stomach and looked over his shoulder at Gohan. He smiled weakly as he told his son, "I'm sorry you became this. I hope you can forgive me. Take care of your mother." He looked at Vegeta and Piccolo and asked them, "Can you two look after him?" The duo shakily nodded yes and Goku closed his eyes. "Goodbye everyone.", he said before him and Cell vanished into thin air. Gohan growled as he looked at the Z Fighters, all of which were giving him scared stares. The half breed shook his head and looked at where Cell and his father vanished. He growled in anger at his father's stupidity, which led to the dumbass getting himself blown up by the sack of shit Cell. There was a bright flash and Trunks was suddenly laying on the floor, a gaping hole in his chest. "My son...", Vegeta stammered shakily, "My only son..." Gohan lunged forwards and held his hands beside him. **"Ka."**, he said in a dark and powerful voice, **"Me."** Cell likewise held his hands to his side and also said, "Ka. Me." **"Ha."**, the two foes said as their blasts grew even larger. **"Me."**, Gohan's Ki wave became infused with a flood of his blood, turning it into a mass of blood with black Ki coming out of it. "Ha. Me. Ha!", Cell screamed loudly as he brought his hands forwards and shot his Kamehameha wave at Gohan. The Super Saiyan 2 like wise brought his blood infused Kamehameha forwards and howled, **"HA!"** His attack met Cell's before swallowing said attack before rushing straight at the shocked Android. "No! It cant be!", Cell screamed as the blast consumed him and annihilated his body completely, leaving nothing for him to regenerate from. Gohan looked over to see a man with a black afro and moustache in a brown gi top and white karate pants with black boots was staring at him in fear. The half breed looked at him and cocked his head to the side. He stepped forwards and the man began to flee. Gohan never made it to his next victim because he immediately blacked out.

When Gohan came to the first thing he noticed was a grey lifeless ceiling. He groaned as he rubbed his sore temples with his hands. He noticed a woman wearing a blue button up jacket with a matching tie and white shirt underneath the jacket and white slacks with heeled boots was watching him. He also noticed how she carried a sword with a curved golden handle with a deep brown sheathe was watching him. The woman gave him an uninterested stare and said, "So you've came to." "What's it matter to you?", Gohan growled, due to his transformation his personality was starting to go through a dark metamorphisis. "I was sent here to stay until you woke up." "Where am I?", the halfling asked roughly. "You are in the Deadman Wonderland maximum security prison. You are going to serve time here for the attempted murder of Hercule 'Mr. Satan'.", the woman told him emotionlessly. Gohan rolled his eyes as he told her, "Show me to my room." She began to lead him away from the room he had awoken in. He noticed he was now wearing a dark green jumpsuit. He shrugged at his change in attire and she told him, "You are to be a part of Carnival Corpse." Gohan knew exactly what the Carnival Corpse was, he seen part of one when he was flipping through the channels once. "Ok.", he mumbled as he felt the bloodlust begin to boil underneath his skin. The woman led him to a seperate wing of the prison and brought him to his room, a barren area with a small bed and a bedside table with a lamp. The half-Saiyan sat down on his bed and stretched out. The woman left his room and he stared at the ceiling. He growled as he rolled over and stared at the wall. He passed out soon after he layed down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disvlaimer:** I formally acknowledge that this author does not own either Deadman Wonderland or Dragon Ball Z.

**AN: At the bottom.**

Deadman Z Ch2

A loud boom echoed through the room as a tray of food impacted the wall hard enough to create a crater. Son Gohan wore the green jumpsuit that was standard for all inmates in Deadman Wonderland. His top was down and tied off at his waist revealing a white shirt that carried several stains. Sweat coated him as he paced through his room, hunger growing inside of him. Food hadn't solved his craving, hence the crater in his wall. The half-Saiyan ran his tongue over his enlarged canines as he shuddered like it was freezing. The raven haired boy collapsed against his door before it fell open, not taking him with it. Gohan stumbled through the hallways getting strange looks from people who were muttering to him. He saw a man standing before him with a look a skepticism as he asked, "You the new kid?" Gohan went to respond but fell forwards faceplanting on the concrete.

The man reached down and Gohan reacted on instinct, lunging forwards and locking his jaws on the strange man's forearm, drawing blood. The Saiyan began to hungrily lap up the stranger's blood as rapidly as he could. The man yelled loudly and began to try and shove the warrior away, to no avail. After seconds the teen removed his jaws from the flesh of this mystery man. "What the hell?", the dark haired inmate shouted in surprise as Gohan got off the ground, licking his lips. "Sorry.", Gohan quickly apologized as he examined the bite marks, "That was new." The marks dug deeply into the man's flesh and could have possibly hit bone. The bites oozed crimson as Gohan reached for the left sleeve on his green jumpsuit and tore it off.

After binding the wounds on the man's arm Gohan heard him say, "My name is Senji Kyomasa, but everyone calls me the Crow. People are saying that you're called the Eagle."Gohan raised an eyebrow as he inquired, "Does everyone in G Sector have a bird themed name?" "Yup.", Crow responded as he rubbed the back of his head. Gohan shrugged to himself as he remembered the Carnival Corpse that he seen before. "Want to tell me how you managed to beat Cell?", Senji nonchalantly asked as he watched the Eagle's eyes widen in horror as he waved his hands in front of him shouting, "Mr. Satan is the one who beat Cell, I wasn't even at the Cell Games!" The taller of the duo scoffed at the teen's statement and replied, "DW has its own satellite. We saw the entire thing." Gohan hung his head as he said quietly, "Its true, I defeated Cell."

A smashing sound was heard and Crow ducked instinctively and a flower pot flew gloriously through the air like a bird in flight... And smashed into Gohan's face with a loud crash before it shattered into many tiny pieces. An inmate was seen reaching for a flowerpot and seemed to be drooling. A girl with bright green eyes was holding another pot as she shouted, "Don't eat those!", annoyance and rage present in her voice. She had light brown hair that went down past her neck and was split into two braids which sat on her shoulders. She wore a light colored dress and for some odd reason chains on her wrists. The man was rather large and seemed to be focused only on eating the plants. This caused Gohan to sigh in annoyance as he let out a shout that he enhanced with Ki to topple the overweight inmate. He let out a shout of surprise as he flew down the corridor before crashing into a wall, cracking it. The half-Saiyan turned back to Senji and asked, "Any idea when I fight?" Crow shrugged before saying, "I'm gonna go get ready for my next fight."

He walked away and Gohan's thoughts briefly turned towards his family. His father let himself die and just thrown Gohan to the wolves, letting a child fight against a creature like Cell. His mother hated him fighting and was way too suffocating, everyone had to agree with her. Gohan's thoughts finally turned towards his young brother who had yet to be born. The parents decided on his name beforehand and called him Goten. So Gohan was hating the fact that he abandoned his brother, just like Goku abandoned his son. This was the thing that really hurt Gohan the most, he would never know his little brother.

Gohan was snapped out of his musings when he heard a voice say, "Thanks." He looked up and saw the girl holding one of her remaining pots as she examined him. "Weren't you on TV?", she asked quickly as she watched him. The Deadman shrugged as he didn't deny or confirm that statement. The girl then introduced herself as "Minatsuki Tatami, aka the Hummingbird." Gohan also introduced himself. He walked away from her while figuring out the layout of the halls. Minatsuki was frowning as she thought to herself, 'I've heard the name Son before, just where?'

Gohan walked towards an energy signature that felt cold and dark. He tracked the energy to a room that had weights laying around. A person who was several years older than him was lifting a barbell with several weights attached. After several seconds he lowered it to the ground. The inmate had grey tinted hair that fell down his neck, which was quite pale. The teen was clad in the basic prison jumpsuit with combat boots and a black glove on his left hand. The person tossed the weights to the ground and turned towards Gohan. His blue eyes had a sheltered and haunted look, but there was a flicker of life within his eyes as he growled, "What do you want new kid?" Gohan responded by quickly asking, "My name is Gohan, what's yours?" The inmate told Gohan, "I'm the Raven." He then pulled on a black jacket and tied a cream scarf around his hips. "You're the Eagle.", the Raven said nonchalantly to the Saiyan as he turned towards the door, "I've never lost a Carnival Corpse before, so be prepared to lose." On that note the pale skinned prisoner walked out the door and left Gohan alone.

Gohan stared at the grey haired inmate who just walked away. Gohan wondered what he meant before he realized that they were most likely about to fight in Carnival Corpse. This thought gave Gohan chills down his back, because the Raven clearly was a powerful competitor. 'That'll be a good time to stretch my legs.', Gohan told himself as he shuddered with glee. With newfound excitement Gohan decided to prepare for battle.

Two Days Later

The two Deadmen stood across from eachother with smug looks on their faces. The Raven was standing before Gohan in a giant space that was surrounded with a thick glass-like material. A speaker in the shape of a bird was suspended in the center of the arena while a metallic tree-like structure was off to one side. Gohan grinned as he settled into his fighting stance that he was so familiar with. The grey haired fighter bit down on the area between his wrist and his thumb. Blood oozed out of the area to form a European style sword that the Raven brought into his fighting stance. Gohan dug his nails into his palms and let his blood ooze out of him and float around him. The Raven rushed the Eagle and performed a powerful downwards slash, which was countered when the Saiyan used a current of blood to block the attack. Several extremely fast and powerful cuts were either blocked or redirected in the same manner. The blood settled behind Gohan's shoulders almost like a red ribbon. Gohan mentally deduced that this Raven character could most likely hold his ground, if not outright defeat some of the Z-Fighters. The Eagle smiled gleefully as he coated his left hand in spikes of crimson and smashed it straight into the pale inmate's chest. The Raven soared across the arena and skidded to a stop against the metal tree. He swung his sword, but something seemed off. Mid-swing the blade suddenly took on a web based design, causing it to expand greatly. The hero of the Cell Games held his hand to his side in a flat position, which he coated in blood to make an arm blade. Gohan caught the Raven's blood sword on his hand blade and hooked his spikes on it. He tugged back and yanked the crimson blade from his opponent's hand. Deciding to show off some he performed a vertical swipe, but extended it just like the Raven did. Gohan smirked as he realized he won, but frowned when he seen his prey in one piece.

It turns out that the Raven had generated two smaller blades to counter Gohan's final blow. The Saiyan rushed his foe, seeking a quick victory. Gohan attempted a massive overhead blow from his spikes, but the Raven caught his fist with one blade, rolled under the Eagle, and sliced multiple times into the black haired youth's chest and legs. Blood splattered onto the floor as Gohan let out a crazed laughter. One part deep inside was sad because of his father's death and felt that this pain was deserved. So that was why Gohan so openly embraced this pain, not for pleasure but for the reason of that he needed to feel that pain to know he was alive. The Raven stabbed his daggers of death into Gohan's knees and laughed to himself at his foe's incompetence. But his laugh was cut off when the ribbon of blood that floated behind the Eagle stabbed into his chest, narrowly missing his heart. The light haired inmate fell backwards and felt everything fade to black. Gohan however stood proudly over his enemy as he celebrated his first victory in a Carnival Corpse.

About a hour later Gohan was relaxing in his room. He had witnessed the Raven's Penalty Game, and loss of his spleen. That doctor seemed to enjoy tearing apart their patients. The Deadman reclined on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and nearly drifted off, but a golden flash caught his attention. The demi-Saiyan sat up and saw a boy sitting on his bed. He appeared to be 15 years old and of Japanese descent. His hair was a shining gold, just like a Super Saiyan and his eyes were the same sparkling gold. He was clad in a black tee with a white unbuttoned shirt on over it with dark slacks and tennis shoes. He popped a mint into his mouth and sucked on it. "I must say.", the stranger said nonchalantly to the inmate, "I've grown to like these treats. Amazing what humans can come up with isn't it?" While he said this the boy gave Gohan a mint, which he popped into his mouth. "What are you?", Gohan inquired, the boy's Ki felt unlike anything Gohan had ever felt before. "Just the forgotten one.", the golden teen said as he continued, "I saw your fight today." "Yeah. And?", Gohan questioned as he met the boy's unnatural eyes. "Let's just say.", the boy said eagerly, "We just might have a beautiful future ahead of us." On these words the boy snapped his fingers and vanished. Gohan felt unnatural exhausted and sleep overtook him.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long! I meant to update but all kinds of stuff went wrong. No excuses! Must update more often. Thanks for reading. Until next time. See you later!**


End file.
